


Kumquats

by jujuberry136



Category: Criminal Minds, Life
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuberry136/pseuds/jujuberry136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A debate on the humble kumquat. A Life/Criminal Minds crossover for <a href="http://buffyaddict13.livejournal.com">Buffyaddict13</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kumquats

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "Life" or "Criminal Minds"

"What’s your partner's fascination with fruit?" Morgan asks Detective Reese out of the side of his mouth. The man in question was twirling slowly at his desk, idly examining a piece of fruit he had taken out of his desk a few minutes ago.

“It’s a long story,” Reese replied shortly. “Just don’t get him started,” she warned.

“Reese,” Detective Crews said with a slight smile on his face, “Did you know the kumquat is one of the few citrus fruits where you either eat the whole fruit or the rind, but not the juicy part in the center?”

“Actually, there’s some debate if kumquats are really a citrus fruit,” interrupted a man on crutches as he entered the Los Angeles Police Department Homicide Division HQ. “Though they were originally placed in the Citrus genus, they were moved to Fortunella genus in 1915. Since then there’s been some dispute over their classification.”

To her right, Agent Morgan groaned softly and covered his face with a hand. “Reid,” he tried to interrupt to no effect.

“The word kumquat actually derives from the romanization of the Cantonese word that translates to Golden Orange, which gives pretty significant weight to the argument that it should be moved to the Citrus genus if you think about it,” the thin man continued.

Crews had stopped his slow spinning at the beginning of Reid’s impromptu lecture and by the end was grinning openly. “I’m thinking of expanding my orange grove to include new citrus—you think kumquats could coexist with the other citrus fruits even if they’re a debated citrus?”

As Cruise and Reid started debating the hydrophytic properties of kumquats and how well they could be incorporated into Crews'  existing grove, Morgan finally took his hand from his face.

He met Reese’s face to find it full of sympathy. “You got those in the FBI too?” she asked.

“It’s a long story,” he echoed with a rueful grin before yelling, “Hey pretty boy! We got murder to solve, you and your new BFF can chat about juice later.”


End file.
